How Royalty Wakes
by Stegocat
Summary: Ever wondered how the princesses wake up each morning before an episode? Well now you know!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is more or less just writing practice. It'll take place throughout the entire series.**

A yawn escaped the sun princess as she sat up from her silk bed, her eyes barely open. Her mane flowed in loose strands, covering most of her face as she awoke. She slowly got up and stumbled out of the room, her horn glowing with magical energy as she lowered the moon and raised the sun so that it barely peeked over the horizon.

Celestia smiled at the guards politely as she walked into her bathroom across the hall, it dropping as soon as the door closed behind her. Her bare hooves on the tile were audible as she walked by the sink, her gaze meeting her reflection's for a moment before moving on. She slid the shower curtain aside and turned it on with her magic, letting out a gasp as the hot water burned her. She turned down the temperature a little ways and raised her head up at the shower head, eyes closed. The water felt nice on her face, as much as it did wake her up – coffee was better, though.

After she was finished washing, she levitated the towel a servant had brought in before and dryed herself off, making her fur very fluffy and strangely electric. She brushed her teeth, then mane, and looked at the extra toothbrush and manebrush that sat on the counter by the sink.

_Luna._

The guards saluted her as she walked past, through the hallway into… A bigger one. The stained glass windows told many a stories of great wizards and victories, with the exceptional loss. Back into a little hallway, it led into a main room, much like a living room. There were three more hallway entrances and two doors, which led into other parts of the castle and the kitchen and dining room. She entered the kitchen first, a large, white room with three chefs.

"Why hello there, ladies." Celestia smiled warmly, walking over the an island in the middle of the room, placing a hoof on the cold counter

"Hello Princess!" The three mares all said in unison.

"Say, did you get-?"

"Of course we did!" One of the chefs laughed, pulling out a box from the cupboard. Celestia gasped, staring at it with enlargened pupils like she was a foal in a candy store. Opening the box revealed three rows of three different frosted doughnuts, strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla.

She was served coffee with the doughnuts, which she very much inhaled. All that was left to do was go _all _the way back to her room to put on her golden royal attire. When arriving to her room, once again, she found a letter on the floor. It must have been sent to her when the wasn't there, though she could tell it was just sent. She read it and giggled quietly. Her faithful student truly was progressing quickly, but she read too many dusty old books. She writ back as soon as possible and arranged for her secretary to send a carriage to her student's library with a set course to Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2 12

Celestia woke with a start, her heartbeat erratic. She looked around wildly and noticed the faint glow of her younger sister by the door.

"Luna, what's wrong? Why have you woken me up so early?" The sun princess questioned.

"W-We hath been sealed away for many moons… We are not as powerful as we once were. We need your assistance in raising our night." Luna had seemed embarrassed to ask such a thing.

"Oh, so that's why it's still sunset…" Celestia murmured, then giggled. "Alright. But just this once."

The two sisters walked out onto Celestia's balcony, both of them feeling the night chill, though the sun still sat perched on the horizon. They faced each other, one's emotion solemn, while the other joyful. You might guess who was who. Celestia lowered her head so that her horn would touch her sister's. Their magic energy mixed, gold and blue, as they raised the moon. Many stars popped up as well, each one giving Luna more power. Every constellation helped in the moon mare gain her power. When the last star was in place, Celestia stepped back and stared at her sister, new and improved.

A mane almost see-through, with stars intermingling within it as if it was a whole galaxy itself. Her height had also changed. She was almost as tall as Celestia. Luna giggled, her voice deeper yet very sweet.

"Much better."


End file.
